


Happy Birthday Mr. Bagans

by lialovely



Series: Zak & Dani [2]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, OCD, cake sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely
Summary: Zak doesn't really celebrate birthdays anymore, Dani wants to change that.





	Happy Birthday Mr. Bagans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack. I had a piece written long ago that I decided to rewrite for I felt it suited Zak/Dani much better. I would like to write more of them. Oh and of course we got more smut, because I'm a pervert sue me (please don't I'm a broke bitch.) anyways happy reading!

Dani anxiously peeked out the window as headlights flashed by. A smile spread across her lips as the familiar sound of the car engine shut off and her boyfriend stepping out the car. Giving a long drawn out sigh of tiredness, Dani only giggled amused still at the window, wondering how he would react to the surprise inside.

Zak walked closer to the doorstep of the large house exhibiting another sigh, having been exhausted from running the museum. Even though he very much enjoyed being surrounded by paranormal artifacts all day no doubt, but like any other job, there were days that are exhausting. The notion that it was in fact his birthday barely registered in his mind, he wasn't one to celebrate it much these days. 

What's the big deal anyways? He never understood the hype about it, it was just another year you got older, little more wisdom acquired. Maybe get a drink or two with the guys, but preferably he would rather spend the night in bed watching Willy Wonka. Instant relief washed over him as he unlocked the door and stepped in relieved to finally be home.

"Dani, Gracie?" he called out to his girlfriend and canine but didn't get a response at first from either one. He knew she was home, her car was parked out front. "Dani baby, are you home?" he questioned once more, maybe she had taken Gracie on a hike early.

"I'm in the kitchen!" he finally heard her soft voice say, his feet involuntarily made their way to the large kitchen. 

"There you are ba-" Zak's voice had trailed off, his tall stature halting abruptly at the sight before him a deep gasp seeping out his lips to find Dani sitting on the ground in front of the black fridge. Her caramel toned body was fully nude, and the only thing covering her female anatomy was the white and black decorated cake. Or rather what appeared to be the remains of a cake, indicating she had literally sat down on it. In her left hand she proudly held two black balloons with the number four on one and the number two on other other. Dani had only watched his bewildered expression with a sinister smile etched upon her face.

"Happy birthday Mr. Bagans." she whispered softly enjoying the confused and lust filled expression on her older boyfriend's face.

"Wh-what is this?" he whispered hoarsely very much still in shock.

"I know you don't celebrate your birthday much, but you at least got to have some cake." she explained, still smiling gleefully. Zak felt himself harden immediately by her words and the fact that she looked so innocent yet devious, had been too much for him.

"Come here," she motioned with her index finger ushering him to her. He didn't hesitate to walk closer to the petite girl. He sat on his knees next to her and her fingers had let go of the balloons, letting them float up to the ceiling. She took her index finger again and swiped a small amount of frosting from her body before raising it to his lips.

"Want a taste?" she whispered sweetly gazing up at his dilated pupils. Zak eagerly licked the frosting off her fingertip and swallowed the sugar filled content, igniting a fire inside him as he stared into her chocolate orbs.

"I want more than just a taste," he countered grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss. Dani didn't resist and kissed him back just as strongly, having already been turned on impatiently waiting for him to come home. Zak tried not to kneel directly in the cake while her slender fingers busied themselves in his spiky raven black hair. She worked on undoing his plaid button up shirt, quickly getting it undone before working on his pants. She licked her own lips at the sight of his immaculate muscled chest, pretty certain she would never get tired of staring at him.

With nothing but his boxers on Dani decided to tease him through the material, making him squirm and groan. It never ceased to amaze him how much of a tease she loved to be, yet somehow above the surface she could put on such an innocent act. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that she was a good girl to others, but a bad girl for him behind closed doors.

"You're such a cock tease little girl," he groaned again when her thumb swirled around the tip of his manhood.

"But that's what makes it so fun," she smirked back and pulled down his boxers, wanting to go the extra mile for her boyfriend because after all it was his birthday. Dani slowly took his length into her mouth and worked her lips up and down the soft flesh. Zak unashamedly let out a moan as she skillfully worked him, knowing all the right quirks to turn him on. He felt like he'd explode right then and there still marveling her body covered in black frosting, but he composed himself. Wouldn't be fair to ruin the fun just yet.

Dani licked faster at the tip before switching motions to increase pleasure. It didn't take long before Zak really felt himself start to burst. Before he could no longer keep himself controlled, he gently pulled her head away from him and leaned back into her body.

"I want my cake now," he demanded huskily before he pushed her back onto the cold tiled floor. He started at her neck and kissed the soft skin before his tongue trailed the path of frosting. His favorite frosting was definitely vanilla, yet it tasted so much better on her caramel skin. He trailed the path down to her breasts and moaned as he began to lick the frosting off of them. Dani responded to his touch and moaned as she felt his tongue trace her nipples, going slow as if to savor the taste. He sucked both of them clean before moving down her flat stomach, getting dangerously close to her womanhood.

Deciding to get even and play her game, he leaned in between her legs and carefully licked the frosting off her folds. Dani inhaled sharply at the contact and bit her lip while his tongue had been determined to clean every part of her. He kept his tongue on just her folds, purposely teasing around her clitoris, knowing it was driving her crazy. Zak kept at it until he finally decided to show her mercy, his tongue thrust his tongue inside the folds and tasted her flesh. Giving a moan at the way the sugary confection mixed with pussy tasted, an unfamiliar taste, but he didn't dare complain.

"Fuck you taste so good." he whispered deeply basking in each and every minute of the event. Dani too lost in ecstasy was unable to respond. He worked his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves so skillfully, it ought to be a damn crime. Of all previous boyfriends she had, they could never compare to the raven haired male in between her legs.

"Mmm Zak" she managed to say as she felt herself get close to climax. Zak switched from thrusting his tongue in her hole back to her clit, the torture was just too much to handle. He licked faster when he felt her start to shake. Zak began to pant as he reached out to grab at her hardened nipples, pinching them roughly until her orgasm was near. When it finally peaked over the horizon, she let out a soft scream as her release washed over her.

"Fuck baby!" she cried out, Zak had still licked her with greed as her thighs trembled, finding her nectar tasted even sweeter mixed with the frosting. By the time she calmed down some, Zak was hard again in full anticipation. Not giving her the chance to react, he grabbed his member in his hand and guided it into her slick entrance. Dani whimpered in delight as her walls were still sensitive, but his dick felt oh so heavenly inside her. Zak began slow smooth movements loving how her walls wrapped him in just the perfect way. The cold floor clashed against her hot skin providing temporary relief as the heat kept rising between both bodies.

His palms rested flat against floor to keep himself steady, allowing some leverage to hit further inside her. He was captivated by her naked form and the way her long ebony tresses cascaded across the floor like a waterfall. Her tan skin was flushed and her matching brown eyes flickered with desire.  
They both remained in this position for a while until Zak decided to change up the pace and suddenly flip Dani onto all fours. He re-entered her hole and thrust faster inside her, Dani groaned loudly as he hit a new angle.

"Do you love me inside you Shay?" he questioned trying to maintain his breathing and thrusting.

"Yesss," she purred back rocking herself back into him.

"Am I the only one who makes you feel this way? Who fucks you this good? Do you belong to me?" he demanded once more moving deeper causing to her squeal as one hand gripped her hip while the other gripped the base of her hair.

"Yes I'm yours and only yours," she whimpered feeling close again, unable to take it when he talked so dominantly to her.

"Don't you ever fucking forget it darlin.' he panted slamming his hips back and forth, quickly sending her into another orgasm she trembled.

"Zak!" she screamed as her second climax ripped through her much more intense than the first. Her walls contracted around his manhood frantically milking him for all he had. Zak soon followed after as both their moans synced together. Dani panted heavily on the floor while her cheek rest against the floor, appreciative of the cold surface soothing her scorching skin. Unable to hold herself up anymore, Zak tilted his head back momentarily closing his eyes before he regained his composure. As he pulled out both their secretions dripped onto floor, his fingers wiping away beads of sweat that formed on his forehead. 

He sat back on his behind and pulled the petite girl into his lap. His hand cupped her face and made her look up at him. Dani smiled alluringly forever mesmerized by his light eyes.

"I love you..." he whispered kissing her lightly on the lips, yet it sent sparks throughout her body remembering how resistant he had been previously speaking those words. Dani couldn't help but feel small tears prick the corners of her eyes to hear them spoke so freely now.

"I love you too Zak." she said in confidence leaning into kiss him back in the same manner. "Happy birthday my love." Zak only smiled at her lovingly, he would have loved to sit there with her forever in that moment, but the rest of destroyed cake caught his attention. As much as it was insanely messy, he had to admit it she made it the best birthday by far. But alas, even a hot girl sitting bare ass naked on a cake was enough to keep his OCD at bay.

"Let's clean up, I don't want ants."


End file.
